1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a disk chucking apparatus and a disk drive having the disk chucking apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a disk drive includes a deck base, which forms a main body, loading means for loading or unloading a disk onto or from the deck base, means for rotating the disk loaded onto the loading means at a constant speed, and means for recording or retrieving information onto or from a recording surface of the disk while traversing across the radius of the disk being rotated by the rotating means. The disk can be loaded or unloaded while being placed on a tray, or encased in a cartridge to be received into or ejected from the deck base.
A spindle motor is employed to rotate the disk, and a pickup unit may typically be used to record or retrieve information onto/from the recording surface of the disk. Also, a disk chucking device for securing the disk is equipped on the deck base, and the disk is inserted onto a chuck base and secured by, for example, chuck pins.
It is important to align the centers of chuck base and the disk that will be mounted on the chuck base. If there is a misalignment, high-speed rotation of the disk can further increase the eccentricity between the centers and can make vibrations and noises. Also, if the centers of the chuck base and the disk are not aligned, it may be impossible for a pickup unit to accurately record or retrieve information.
Also, as the disk is press-fitted on the disk chucking apparatus, stress can be concentrated on parts contacting with the disk. If this stress concentration is reiterated, the disk chucking apparatus may be deformed or damaged by fatigue strength. Furthermore, this may prevent the centers of the disk and the chuck base from being aligned.